Une sorte d'urgence
by KartenK
Summary: Pidge et Keith avaient leur routine : elle faisait du thé, il apportait des couvertures, ils s'asseyaient à ras du sol et prenaient le temps d'analyser la situation. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme si la réalité leur accordait la pause dont ils avaient besoin. Autiste!Pidge & autiste!Keith, moderne AU.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "obstacle" et je l'ai continué pour le thème "câlin" (du coup ça a plutôt été écrit en deux heures)._

 _Le contexte est très flou, c'est une sorte d'AU je suppose ?_

Mini glossaire parce que j'utilise des termes un peu spécifiques :

 _-_ cuillères : dans le sens "énergie disponible"

 _-_ neurotypique : personne pas autiste

 _-_ fidget cube : ça s'est un peu commercialisé, mais du coup c'est un cube pour stim et y a des boutons et je sais pas comment expliquer D: c'est de l'auto-stimulation pour se calmer/se concentrer/etc.

* * *

keith : hmm ça sert à rien de continuer à me sms, je suis de retour sur ordi là

pidge : ?

keith : tu peux venir ? c'est euuuh une sorte d'urgence

pidge : je serais en pyjama

Pidge enfila tout de même un sweat pour le confort, et quitta aussitôt sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Keith, juste à l'étage au-dessus. « Une sorte d'urgence » était une explication bancale, et d'ordinaire Pidge ne se déplaçait pas pour autant. Surtout pas quand elle manquait de cuillères, qu'il était vingt-deux heures et que son devoir pour le lendemain attendait encore qu'elle l'écrive. Or, c'était Keith, et la curiosité suffisait à faire pencher la balance dans sa prise de décision.

Elle fut accueilli par des grognements dès que la porte s'ouvrit, et un Keith qui mordillait vivement son collier.

« Okaaay. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Keith fixa le sol en marchant en rond dans sa chambre pendant quelque secondes encore, puis il s'assit contre son sommier et se força à respirer profondément. Sans broncher, Pidge fit chauffer de l'eau et attendit patiemment une réponse.

« Donc. Hm., commença Keith pendant que Pidge sortait des tasses. Je sais pas si tu as répondu à mes derniers sms, du coup, mais comme je disais : j'allais proposer à Lance de se voir.

-Yep, répondit Pidge doucement. Je te disais que c'était cool, et je te demandais comment t'avais tourné le message.

-Alors je voulais reprendre ce que tu m'avais proposé l'autre jour. Mais j'ai préféré envoyer un premier message plus détendu ? Pour, je sais pas, pour pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet directement ? Les neurotypiques font ça apparemment ? »

Pidge acquiesça pendant que l'eau coulait sur les sachets de thé, puis elle se retourna vers Keith pour déposer les deux tasses pleines sur le sol. Elle s'assit en tailleurs en face de Keith et attendit qu'il continue – il y avait forcément plus à cette histoire il s'était remis à tripoter la fermeture de sa veste.

« Donc j'ai fais ça. »

Ou peut-être que c'était tout.

« Cool ! Maintenant tu peux juste attendre qu'il réponde.

-Il a répondu, j'ai entendu la notification.

-Et tu lui as répondu en retour ..? »

Keith pris sa tasse de thé en silence. Il se permit de prendre deux gorgées avant de revenir sur ce que Pidge venait de dire.

« Alors.. non.

-Keith ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu veux que je tape le message pour toi ?

-Non, merci, juste... je peux pas.

-Meeeec. Je comprends les difficultés de communication, mais t'es si près maintenant ! »

Keith se réfugiait toujours dans son thé, et Pidge regretta presque de lui avoir offert cette occasion. C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient eu plein de fois – trop de fois – mais quelque chose semblait étrange. Généralement, Keith le disait directement quand il avait besoin de réconfort – ou du moins le disait autrement. Ici, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Un coup de stress, peut-être ?

« Ça va devenir bizarre si tu le laisses attendre trop longtemps. Il risque d'aller dormir et alors ce sera juste encore pire.

-Je sais, mais, uuuugh.

-Sérieux, y a pas moyen qu'il te dise non, en plus ! »

Keith retourna à sa tasse de thé, encore plus directement : il ne la quittait plus des yeux. Pidge su qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre de sitôt. Keith gérait toujours mal la communication, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de communiquer avec Lance. Mais en début de soirée, quand il avait envoyé son premier message à Pidge, elle l'avait senti déterminé. Elle s'était même dit que c'était bon, que c'était pour ce soir, une bonne fois pour toute. Or, clairement, quelque chose d'autre s'était passé.

Keith s'était déjà défilé plusieurs fois – que ça concerne Lance ou pas, d'ailleurs – et Pidge venait souvent. Parfois ils se contentaient de parler d'autre chose, parfois Pidge l'aidait à formuler ses messages, une fois Pidge avait même pris le téléphone pour lui – ça avait été un enfer, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils avaient leur routine : elle faisait du thé, il apportait des couvertures, ils s'asseyaient à ras du sol et prenaient le temps d'analyser la situation. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme si la réalité leur accordait la pause dont ils avaient besoin. Tout arrivait toujours de partout. Et quand ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils se mettaient à mordre plus fort sur leurs colliers, ils appuyaient frénétiquement sur leurs fidget cubes, ils faisaient tourner leurs bagues jusqu'à ce que le motif ne soit plus reconnaissable. Et quand tout allait trop vite, parfois leurs voix se renfermaient. Ça arrivait souvent à Keith. Pidge attendit alors, réchauffant ses paumes contre sa tasse, que la voix de Keith s'ouvre de nouveau.

Pidge le sentit se raidir avant de le constater ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses doigts tapotaient le sol – il en avait marre. Elle se rapprocha et avança sa main en murmurant : « Je peux ? » Keith hocha la tête. Elle posa alors son bras sur son épaule, sa main juste à hauteur de sa tête, et elle commença à doucement lui caresser les cheveux. Ses doigts entamèrent un cycle de mouvements simples et répétitifs, qui, elle l'espérait, aideraient à chasser le chaos qui envahissait Keith. Pidge ignorait combien de temps passa, mais sa tasse avait diminuée de moitié, et celle de Keith était fortement entamée quand trois petits mots brisèrent le silence.

« Je peux pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui bloque, Keith ? (Pidge tenta de garder sa voix douce et sobre, rien ne pressait.) Tu ne trouves pas les mots ? Il t'as répondu sèchement ? Ou.. je sais pas, je suis à court d'idées. »

Keith se pencha et se laisser tomber contre Pidge, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était simple, il était en sécurité.

« J'ai paniqué et j'ai jeté mon téléphone par la fenêtre.

-Mec, tu sais que je t'aime, mais parfois tu m'épuises. »

Keith grogna contre son épaule.

« C'est vrai ! Bon, sérieusement. Tu es au deuxième étage. Ta fenêtre donne sur le parking-

-Laisse tomber il est détruit.

-T'as regardé ?

-Non ! J'ose pas. Mais il est détruit de toute façon. J'avais deux mille photos et le numéro de Lance et c'est _dé-truit_ , juste parce que je sais pas contrôler mes émotions. »

Keith referma sa fermeture éclair et se cacha dans son col. Il se détacha de Pidge et – elle en était sûre – il allait se recroqueviller les genoux contre son torse. Elle intercepta son mouvement.

« Eh eh eh, viens là. »

Keith tourna la tête. Il avait retrouvé sa voix, mais son visage avait toujours l'air triste – trop triste. Pidge le pris dans ses bras. Pidge avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle voulait exprimer, elle aussi. Pourtant les pensées étaient là, mais rien ne prenait forme. Le silence parlait très bien pour eux, de toute façon. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Quelques mots balancés au hasard suffisait à faire comprendre à l'autre où il voulait en venir – ça ne marchait qu'entre eux, cependant. Mais Pidge se voyait mal expérimenter avec des « c'est pas grave », « les émotions sont difficiles de toute façon », « on va s'en sortir », parce que ces mots n'allaient pas aussi loin qu'elle le voulait. Parfois il était préférable de ne rien dire de tout, de laisser le silence nous envelopper et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pendant que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Et après, quand ils pourront gérer de nouveau le chaos ambiant, ils pourraient faire face au problème.


End file.
